Things Change
by Pikana
Summary: /Things change; you may be the same forever but I won't be. Soon the girl you want me to be will be nothing but a distant memory./ For those who are going through a tough time and feel alone. You are always loved. Any gamer/any smasher romance implied


Things change

I don't own SSB or anything of that sort. I own my Wii that needs a small fan to keep it operating and a copy of SSBB.

Oh... and I own my nightmares. Sorry guys, this might make you cry; it may not but hey, I'm not the boss of your thoughts. This is not just reflecting me, but this is a tribute for anyone who thinks their problems are the greatest and for those who are crying at night because they're alone.

----

My eyes were closed, my small hand resting on the warm body of my favorite familiar figure that I knew while my head and body seemed curled up against my best friend's chest. I could feel the light tears rolling down my face as I just lay there, just breathing, just surviving. The pain was there, it ate at me, but instead of yelling or trying to make it go away I just clutched the fur even tighter. It didn't take long for him to notice my distress as his soft hands brushed against the side of my face in attempt to prevent salt streaks to be stained on my skin.

Like that was the most of my worries.

My soft, tear soaked, brown eyes fluttered open to see him there, trying to make me feel comfortable as I was supposedly sleeping. He cared about me, he comforted me and made me laugh when I was here, he... dare I say it... he loved me a lot.

It just made the pain worse. He was here, so cute and innocent while I was changing. I was off somewhere else becoming corrupted by society around me... they were gnawing at my inner thoughts.

"Smash coin for your thoughts?"

"Just... thinking..." I said tiredly, staying where I was on the smasher's chest. Instead of looking to his face that I admired so much, I turned and looked up to the sky of the course I expected; 'Final Destination' which was where I had last left him. "I don't really want to talk about it. Things are just happening back at home."

I could feel his body move, saying a simple 'okay' as he nodded and allowed silence to pass us. He knew when to question me and when to be silent. He knew exactly what to say at the right times. He charmed me and was courteous even when he was on the battle field. He was everything I ever wanted... and I hated it. He was way too perfect but that was expected.

He wasn't real.

I sighed and looked up into the void of darkness above the stadium and watched it as the above scene changed from a galaxy to a lovely ocean view; blue colours below a beautiful orange and golden artificial sky.

"Sure... but if you need someone to talk to... I'm here you know." He whispered, trying to make me feel better as any friend would. "I'm going to stay here forever."

"But I'm not... I'm changing." I sighed, forcing myself not to look at his face. "Things change; you may be the same forever but I won't be. Soon the girl you want me to be will be nothing but a distant memory."

"Hey, you're a poet but you don't know it."

"I'm trying to be serious"

"I'm trying to make you laugh. I always used to." I didn't respond for a while, I just sat up and put my chin on my knees and continued staring at the background which had changed to a overhead view of a lush green forest. "What happened to the girl who just simply laughed her problems away?"

"She never left." I said, hearing him sit up next to me "Sometimes you want to see something that isn't there. That girl was never me, she was just a cover up. Every insult, every pain, every tragedy affected her but she never said anything because she didn't want someone to see her. That girl didn't want anyone to call her pathetic or weak."

"You're not like that."

My eyes pricked with little tear droplets, but I fought them back, trying to keep them steady. "It's like the background of this place... the world changes. You're... you so you will never change but I'm different."

"I knew that since the day I met you." he said sitting up next to me and looking at the background as well.

"That cover girl was the one who did what she pleased because it hid the pain and that bitter sting of loneliness; she could laugh because it was so much louder and easier then listening to the bullies at her school call her stupid, fat and useless and accepting the fact that her baby brother and her mother have the possibility of dying next week..." I couldn't continue. I was silent, soppy wet tears sliding my face as I struggled not think about anymore. My dearest friend pulled me into a hug and began stroking my hair as I wept without a sound.

"Look... you are this amazing girl and I don't care if I'm just a character in your Super Smash Brothers Brawl game. I may not be real but I care for you. You told me your dad is stressing and working all the time because he needed to make extra money to support you. He may have left you alone but when you are asleep and leave your console on, I see him kiss you goodnight since you're not going to see him in the morning. I know that your brothers care when they come home from school and make sure they give you a hug before going to do their homework. So many people that I don't know about care so you're never alone. I might not be here forever because the disc may scratch or your Wii may corrupt my file or you might just grow old and give away the program: but I swear that even though things change, something will stay the same."

"What's that?"

"You'll always be loved. Things will change but love will stay the same. You are the best friend I have ever had... I love you so much." he said looking into my wet eyes and kissing me softly.

--------

_My eyes opened to be greeted by the soft glow of the television screen, my face felt hard to move because of the dried tears that made it hard for my eyes to adjust from darkness to the TV's illumination._

_"I love you too..." I mumbled as I looked at the paused game screen to where my best friend was standing there doing their fighter's stance. I crawled off the couch where I fell asleep and placed a hand there. He may love me and I did too but because he was no more then a gaming character, I couldn't love him anymore then in my dreams._

_"Sister? What are you doing up so late?" I heard a voice, I turned around and saw my brother standing in the hallway, eyes glistening with concern._

_"It's nothing, go back to sleep."_

_"Okay," he yawned "Love you and goodnight."_

_"Yeah, I love you too. Good night." I said. I gave a small smile as he departed and I looked back at the TV screen to see my favourite character grinning at me."Good night and thank you." I said switching off the main power._

----------

And sadly, this affects so many people. Pain, tragedy, hate, loneliness... you may not experience it now but I bet you know someone that is. We all have our methods of escape when we feel that we are by ourselves.

Though like the person in the story, you are always loved. You are special and you are this wonderful person deep down inside. I want to let all of you guys know that if you do something, anything just to hide your emotions or if you are alone and scared- anything from sitting alone at lunch to just wondering why life is just throwing tragedies your way so you can feel damn miserable- there is always someone who has your back and someone who cares. Let someone know that you care... you don't know how much that makes them feel better. A start could be just a smile...

Things change. We may move on and go with the flow of life but where our friends and family are, the tiniest shred of love is always there and never changes.

Yeah, a bit serious, but go and review or flame. I don't care, it's 12:18am in the morning and there's an operation in six hours...


End file.
